1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bolt connecting structure of wire, more particularly to a bolt connecting structure of wire that applies a unified force on wires, e.g. grounding wires and the established connection is firm.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device, such as a coaxial cable distributor, a signal amplifier, or a directional coupler module having functions of distributing, coupling and amplifying, has a certain level of voltage, for preventing signals from being interfered and preventing operators from being injured, a grounding device is often adopted in an electronic device for avoiding the possible damages to signals or human beings. Now days, a grounding seat is often provided on an electronic device for pressing a grounding wire via a means of radially moving a bolt.
The above mentioned art has been disclosed in many patents, such as Taiwan Patent No. 428813. A connecting device for a grounding wire is desired to be stable and firm in a pressing operation and simple and easy in assembly, and to prevent units from unintentionally being removed during releasing.
Taiwan Patent No. M259379, titled “Radial connection structure of screw in electrical wire” has disclosed that a connecting seat is provided on a housing, and a pressing member is provided inside the connecting seat and a bolt is provided and served to be screwed for fastening a grounding wire, so disadvantages of a conventional grounding structure is significantly improved, and the unintentional loosing of the pressing member during the bolt is operated with a radial movement can be avoided; the pressing member passes through an accommodating section provided on the connecting seat at a top stopping point for being connected with a bolt; when in a releasing status, in other words the pressing member is moved to the top stopping point, there is a possibility that the pressing member may radially disengages. Therefore how to let a pressing member constantly connect with a bolt when the bolt is in a pressing or a releasing status is needed to be improved.